El origen de los guardianes 2: La alianza de Pitch
by jackytwilight
Summary: 10 años después de que los guardianes vencieron a Pitch, todo iba bien, pues no había amenazas en contra de los niños. Pero después de todo siempre algo pasa. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Quién será la amenaza? ¿Habrá nuevo guardián? ¿Pitch regresara por venganza?
1. Chapter 1

**EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES 2**

Era invierno y Jack Frost estaba jugando con los primos de Jamie, ya que él había crecido, pero esto no significaba que dejara de creer, cayendo la tarde los niños se cansaron de jugar y se fueron a sus casas, Jack también se fue y se dirigió a su lago favorito, en el que se convirtió en Jack Frost, de repente escuchó un ruido de una persona, este le llamo la atención y puso su callado en frente y voló al lugar donde escucho el ruido.

Vio una cabaña pero está, estaba en escombros y ahí tirada Jack vio a una chica de la misma edad que él, su pelo era rojo con amarillo, vestía un playera naranja con una falda negra que tenía al lado izquierdo una imagen de una llama de fuego, tenía botas negras con rojo, naranja y amarillo, no le pudo ver los ojos ya que estaba como dormida.

Después despertó.

FUEGO SPIT:

De repente desperté, estaba confundida

_Vi la luna llena, era hermosísima_

me intente parar y me costó trabajo, tenía frio ya que era invierno, así que me cubrí los brazos con mis propias manos intentando calentarme, al hacer esto sentí un calor muy fuerte, vi mis manos, ¿había fuego en ellas?, me pareció muy raro, lo volví a hacer y sucedió ora vez, estaba impresionada camine un poco jugando con el fuego que salía de mis manos, luego choque con una rama y de este vi un collar en forma de corazón de color rojo con naranja, me lo puse y vi que podía lanzar bolas de fuego provocado por el collar.

_Volví a ver la luna, nunca había una noche igual a esta…_

_Mi nombre es Spit Fire… ¿Qué cómo lo sé?...Porque la luna me lo dijo, pero seguiré investigando…como es que me convertí en esto._

Camine hasta desaparecer por el bosque

Jack vio todo esto estaba impresionado pero a la vez confundido, prefirió olvidarlo y no tomarle tanta importancia, así que se fue volando

**Bueno, este es mi primer capítulo que lo estoy haciendo con una de mis mejores amigas, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos para el próximo capitulo xD *w***


	2. Chapter 2

2 o 3 días después de esto, algo pasaba, pues Pitch se había escapado de su escondite, donde la última vez los guardianes lo encerraron, pero él estaba débil, así que fue a buscar a alguien que lo ayude para que los niños vuelvan a tener miedo. Así que fue al bosque a buscar a su primo para que lo ayudara a deshacerse de los guardianes y apoderarse del mundo.

_**En el Polo Norte**_

Norte estaba preparándose para navidad, en eso Hombre de la Luna, le dice que Pitch ha escapado y va en busca de su primo, así que Norte prende la alarma y llama a todos los guardianes, todos llegan a tiempo; excepto Jack, de repente un fuerte viento frío llega y con el Jack

Norte:-Pitch ha escapado y ya en busca de su primo

Conejo:-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Se supone que lo encerramos en su propio escondite

Hada:- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Jack no estaba poniendo tanta atención, hasta que escucho algo que dijeron y le causo mucha atención. Luego Hombre de la Luna saco el cristal para escoger un nuevo guardián.

Norte:- Hombre de la Luna elegirá a un nuevo guardián.

Conejo:- ¿Por qué otro? ¿No ya tuvimos suficiente con Jack?

Hada:- ¡Oh! Espero que sea una chica, hace falta una

Meme nada más pone atención al cristal igual que Jack, del cristal se ve una chica, que en sus manos tenía llamas de fuego y un collar en forma de corazón.

Jack:- (_cara de suspenso) _No puede ser ella o ¿sí?

Conejo:- Es…

Norte:- Spit Fire

Hada:- _(emocionada) _¡Ay! Qué bueno que es otra chica, al fin

Conejo:- Bueno, prefiero a ella que a este (_dirigiéndose a Jack)_

Jack:- ¡Oye! (_viendo a conejo molesto)_

Conejo: jajá solo era un chiste

Norte:- Ya guarden silencio ustedes 2, bueno Jack (_dirigiéndose a él) _te toca ir por ella.

Jack:- (_de mal gusto) _Arg… está bien iré

Norte lanza una esfera y se abre el portal y Jack de mal gusto entra.

Jack llega a México en un lugar muy cálido, encuentra muy fácil a Spit porque era de noche y ella a lo lejos estaba jugando con las llamas que le salían de las manos en una casa abandonada. Jack abre la puerta y la encuentra sentada de espaldas, en eso Jack la llama

Jack: Spit…

Spit no respondía

Jack:- (_vuelve a repetir) _Spit…

Spit se voltea con un cuchillo en la mano hacia el

Jack:-(_sorprendido pero a la vez asustado) _mmm… ¿qué haces con ese cuchillo?

Spit nada más se quedó pensativa

**Bueno, este el 2 capitulo seguiré subiendo los capítulos y perdón por la tardanza es que la tarea no te deja xD *-* Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Bye :***


	3. Chapter 3

Spit: Sólo de protección (_se le queda viendo a Jack, luego al cuchillo, después lo guarda)_

Jack: Oye Spit…

Spit: ¿Qué?

Jack: Necesito que vengas conmigo…es importante…sé que no nos conocemos mucho…pero eso no importa…ven conmigo…es de suma importancia

Spit: (_pensativa) _mmm… no lo sé…es que…no confío mucho en personas y apenas llevo 3 días con estos poderes y todavía no los controlo muy bien que digamos…y además yo para que les puedo servir…para lo que ustedes necesitan

Jack: Bueno…no importa de todas maneras te necesitamos nosotros los guardianes

Spit: ¿Guardianes?

Jack: mmm… olvídalo…después te explico

Jack lanza la esfera y empuja a Spit antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

**En el taller de Norte**

Norte: Vaya que hasta por fin llegan

Spit: Wow… ¡qué lugar!, pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Norte: serás… ¡un guardián!

Spit: ¿Guardián?

Norte: Música… (_Empieza la música) _

Spit se enfada ya que aparte de que está muy confundida, no sabe quiénes son, ni que hace ahí; así que lanza fuego hacia arriba interrumpiendo a Norte

Spit: Y ¿por qué querría ser guardián? Miren ni siquiera sé qué es eso, no los conozco y ustedes no me conocen, así que… ¡no gracias, no quiero ser eso lo que dicen! (_se da la vuelta y les da la espalda a los guardianes con los brazos cruzados)_

Hada: Necesitamos tu ayuda…tenemos que proteger a los niños.

Spit: (_ya calmada pero siguiendo estando de espaldas) _¿proteger qué?

Norte: Nosotros somos los guardianes y protegemos a los niños que creen en nosotros de que no tengan miedo, por ejemplo yo protejo sus asombros…

Conejo: yo sus esperanzas…

Hada: yo sus memorias…

Meme hace un dibujo arriba de su cabeza de sueños

Jack: y yo protejo su diversión

Spit: Pero en realidad no soy nada de eso, para empezar ni siquiera me conozco a mí misma

Jack: mmm…creo que hada te puede ayudar…ella te puede dar tus memorias

Spit: no son las memorias, sino porque estoy aquí (_agacha la cabeza y suspira) _

Meme le pone la mano sobre la espalda

Conejo: como que no sabes si hombre de la luna te escogió

Spit: (_volteando) _¿Qué? El hombre de la luna me escogió a mi… ¿pe…pero porque?

Norte: debes tener algo muy en el fondo de ti que nos podrá ayudar

Jack: Por cierto, ¿Por qué traes ese collar?

Spit: (_ve su collar) _ah… porque creo que es la fuente de mi poder, creo

Hada: es muy bonito

Conejo: Y qué pasaría si lo perdieras o se rompiera

Spit: creo que moriría lentamente

Jack: pero eso no va a pasar

De repente una sombra aparece en el mundo, los guardianes se ponen a la defensiva, mientras que Spit igual se pone a la defensiva pero con miedo, de ahí sale Pitch

Pitch: ¡Qué bueno es volver a verlos todos juntos! Y al parecer tienen nueva compañera, pero esta vez no vine solo…

De la esquina sale una persona toda negra y lo único que se podían distinguir eran sus ojos rojos brillantes

Revenger: (_sarcásticamente) _Hola guardianes, soy Revenger, primo de pitch…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, como tuve tiempo de una vez subí el tercer capitulo**

***revenger significa venganza en ingles**

**Bueno nos vemos hasta el sig. Capitulo bye, besos **


	4. Chapter 4

Jack: (_gritando) _¿¡Pitch tiene un primo!?

Spit: ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y porque visten así?

Pitch: Al parecer no sabes de nosotros, pero nosotros de ti si…

Spit abrió sus ojos como platos, ella pensó que eran buenos

Spit: y… me podrían decir ¿qué hago aquí?

Pitch y Revenger pensaron que si se les unía Spit, podían vencer a los guardianes

Pitch: Por supuesto, pero tienes que venir con nosotros (_miro de reojo a Revenger) _

Jack: No les hagas caso solo ellos quieren jugar contigo

Spit: Claro que no (_dirigiéndose hacia pitch y revenger) _¿Verdad?

Revenger: Por supuesto que no jugaríamos contigo

Pitch: Solo queremos que sepas porque estás aquí, que es lo que en estos 3 días te has estado preguntado

Spit: mmm… ¿ok? (_dudando)_

Jack se enojó ya que habían hecho que Spit se les uniera, entonces Jack les lanzó un rayo de su callado que le dio a Pitch y Revenger, y los demás guardianes igual atacaron, Jack empujo a Spit a otro lado para que no le hicieran daño

Spit: Auch… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Jack: Te tengo que contar lo que son realmente ellos

Jack se lleva a Spit donde él la había encontrado; mientras que Norte, Hada, Conejo y Meme pelaban contra Pitch y Revenger. Pero luego Pitch y Revenger escapan

Hada: ¿Dónde está Jack?

Conejo: ¿Y Spit?

Norte: Tenemos que buscarlos… ¡Al trineo!

_**En el bosque**_

Jack le cuenta lo que son Pitch y Revenger, y Spit se sorprendió pero lo comprendió; así que planearon algo para defraudar los planes de Pitch y Revenger. De repente de ahí se abre el portal y llegan los guardianes

Norte: ¿Están bien?

Jack: si

Hada: _(suspira) _que bueno

Conejo: _(un poco enojado) _¿Por qué se fueron?

Spit: Jack me habló sobre ellos y ya oí lo que pues son, pero ideamos un plan… Iré con Pitch y Revenger

Conejo: _(agarrándola de los brazos y al mismo tiempo agitándola de adelante hacia atrás) _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

Spit: mmm… tal vez… pero ese no es el punto…iré con ellos… y cuando me cuenten ellos cuál es su plan, se los diré a ustedes, para que los detengan.

Hada: Pero te pueden descubrir

Meme asintió

Norte: Es muy arriesgado

Spit: _(decidida y segura) _Pero para mí no, no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien y aparte apenas nos conocemos (_se ríe un poco)_

Jack: ¿segura?

Spit: Oki, si lo estaré

Conejo: No estoy muy seguro de esto, pero si ella lo dice

Spit: Entonces alguien sabe dónde está Pitch y Revenger

Norte: _(aventando una esfera) _Ahí es su guarida

Jack: Ten cuidado

Spit entra y llega a la guarida

_**En la Guarida**_

Spit: Wow… todo es tan…mmm…negro y oscuro

Pitch: Creíamos que no ibas a venir

Spit: (_fingiendo) _como creen…si iba a venir…siempre y cuando me digan que hago aquí

Revenger: Por supuesto, pero primero tenemos que hacer que los niños nunca vuelvan a creer en los guardianes

Spit: ¿Por qué quieren hacer eso? Ellos no son malos

Revenger: claro que lo son, hicieron que los niños no creyeran en nosotros

Pitch: Si, les dijeron que no hay nada de temer, el coco no existe, es una mentira, pero se equivocaron.

Spit: _(reflexionando) _mmm… si los comprendo…sería muy feo que otras personas les digan a otras que tu no existes, como a mi… aun los niños no creen en mi ni sé que es lo que hice para estar aquí.

Revenger: Por eso te ayudaremos a recordar si nos ayudas a arruinar la navidad, ahora para que los niños no crean en el panzón

Spit: mmm… no lo sé…bueno está bien

_Algo pasaba, el plan no estaba saliendo nada bien, ya que Spit, ahora sí, está siendo convencida_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Chan…chan…chan que pasara bueno no les puedo decir, pero más adelante aparecerá alguien que ni siquiera los guardianes sabían que existía pero eso será después, chao**


	5. Chapter 5

_**En el Polo Norte**_

Hada: Jack, tranquilo este mucho más nervioso que yo cuando no estaban los dientes.

Jack: Es que no se… siento algo raro por ella (_Jack caminaba de un lado a otro) _

Conejo: uuuhhh… el muñeco de nieve está enamorado

Jack ve a conejo de reojo y meme hace un corazón

Jack: es que tengo un mal presentimiento

Y si ese presentimiento sucedió, las luces empezaron a parpadear y muy pocas desaparecían, Jack al ver esto se alarmo

Jack: ¡SPIT! Algo le ha de haber pasado si no ya nos hubiera avisado

Norte: ¡Al trineo!

Conejo: _(interponiéndose en su camino) _Alto, tenemos que ser rápidos, así que iremos por los túneles

Meme asintió, igual que Hada y Norte, así que Conejo abrió un túnel que los llevó a la guarida de Pitch. Jack voló por todos lados esperando encontrarla.

Revenger: Los guardianes han llegado

Pitch: Creo que vienen por su amiga

Spit sale con ellos traicionando a los guardianes pero no fue porque ella quisiera tanto

Jack: (_asustado y preocupado, intento agarrarle el brazo, pero ella se jalo) _¿Qué te hicieron?

Spit: (_gritando) _¡NADA! Estoy mejor con ellos que con ustedes

Conejo: Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

Jack: _(susurrando a Norte) _oye ve sus ojos no son naranja si no…

Norte: rojos, la han de haber hechizado o algo

Spit les lanzó una onda de fuego haciendo que los guardianes cayeran al piso. Luego Pitch, Revenger y Spit se fueron a la guarida de Norte para hacer que los niños no crean, como Spit no vuela Pitch y Revenger la ayudaron y así se la pudieron llevar

Jack: (_muy triste y arrepentido) _Por que le hicieron esto, es culpa mía

Hada: (_tocándole el hombro) _no te eches la culpa Jack, también fue culpa nuestra por haber aceptado que ella fuera.

Conejo: Exacto, todos habíamos aceptado

Norte: De hecho, ahora tenemos que pensar como deshacer el hechizo sin Spit Fire no podemos derrotar a Pitch y a Revenger

Meme puso un signo de interrogación

Hada: ¿pero cómo lo haremos? (_preocupada)_

Salieron a la superficie

Jack: (_dirigiéndose a hombre de la luna) _¿Ahora qué haremos?

Hombre de la luna del piso saca un cristal que había estado escondido de ahí se ve una chica de pelo azul oscuro con un hermoso vestido largo blanco

Norte: es la hija de hombre de la luna

Conejo: ¿desde cuándo hombre de la luna tiene una hija?

Hada: Eso puede ser posible (_dirigiéndose a Norte) _

Jack: wow… que raro…pero porque casi no la vemos

Norte: tal vez…hombre de la luna no quería que supiéramos que tenía una hija. Bueno hay que buscarla. Estuvieron buscándola ya que ella se confundía con la oscuridad y la noche. De repente en el bosque se ve una luz blanca (ya que ella trae un vestido blanco)

Jack: Ahí esta

Norte: La veo

Van hacia ella y ella se esconde detrás de un árbol, ya que era tímida y casi no convivía con nadie, era muy solitaria.

Norte: Eres la hija de hombre de la luna ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Estrella: (_nerviosa pero no sale, sigue detrás del árbol) _Me llamo… Estrella

Hada: No nos tengas miedo no te haremos daño

Ella sale, su pelo era muy largo le llagaba hasta la cintura de color azul oscuro y en su pelo tenía puntos blancos que eran como estrella, vestido largo blanco, ojos azules oscuros

Estrella: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Jack: Bueno nosotros somos los guardianes, él es Meme creador de los sueños (_señalando a meme, el nada más saluda)_, ella es el hada de los dientes (_señalando a hada_), él es el Conejo de Pascua, no le gusta que le digan canguro _(señalando a conejo, y conejo nada más se le queda viendo a Jack)_, él es Norte (_señalando a norte)_ y yo soy Jack Frost. Nos dijo tu padre que nos tienes que ayudar a salvar a una amiga llamada Spit Fire que tiene un hechizo de Pitch

Conejo: Bueno no es su "amiga"

Jack se le queda viendo a conejo

Estrella: está bien, los ayudare

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno esta es la persona de la que les dije que iba a estar, que chistoso que hombre de la luna tuviera una hija, ¿no?, espero sus comentarios, chao *w***


	6. Chapter 6

Estrella: y porque yo…mi papa no me debía escoger

Norte: no se…así nos indicó tu papa…pero necesitamos tu ayuda

Estrella: mmm… ¿Qué clase de hechizo?

Hada: Uno con el cual la pueden controlar

Conejo: En lugar que sea buena, la cambiaron a mala

Estrella: Necesito que la distraigan para que se quede quieta y así poderle quitar el hechizo y volverla a la normalidad.

Los guardianes se sorprendieron, a pesar de que ella era tímida, cuando te tiene confianza es muy inteligente *o*

Fueron al taller de norte a ver si encontraban a Spit Fire

Jack: Ahí está (_señalando a Spit) _

Estrella: distráiganla XD

Estrella se fue a esconder, para que cuando este quieta le quite el hechizo

Spit: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Jack: venimos a detenerte

Spit: muy bien…pues empecemos (_le lanzo una bola de fuego, que por poco le da a Jack)_

Salen Pitch y Revenger y vieron a Spit peleando con Jack.

Pitch: Spit…vamos derrótalo…y te diremos que es lo que hiciste para estar aquí

Spit al oír estas palabras se hizo más fuerte y le tiro unas bolas pequeñas de fuego, por suerte no le dieron a Jack, pero la última bola si le dio a Jack y este lo dejo débil. Spit se acercó para acabar con él, pero de repente una bola de luz blanca le dio a Spit e hizo que ella quedara en el suelo, haciendo que el hechizo se desvaneciera de Spit Fire.

Norte: lo lograste

Pitch: (_sorprendido porque no sabía que hombre de la luna tenía una hija muy fuerte) ¡_NO!

Spit se quedó desmayada en el suelo, Jack recuperándose ve a Spit en el suelo y rápido va con ella y la carga a una habitación que tenía Norte, mientras que Hada, Conejo, Meme y Norte pelean contra Pitch y Revenger, pero estos nuevamente escapan porque su plan falló.

_**En la habitación**_

Jack: ¿Spit? Por favor despierta

Spit: ¿Qué me paso?

Jack: pitch y revenger te pusieron un hechizo con el cual te podían controlar

Spit: ah…si ahora lo recuerdo…pero fue porque también quise…ayudarlos a que los niños creyeran en ellos…no sé porque lo hice

Estrella: (_entra con un vaso de agua) ¿_estás bien?

Spit: si…Auch…me duele la cabeza…y quien eres tu

Estrella: Soy la hija de hombre de la luna me llamo estrella

Spit: y yo Spit… ¿Cómo me quitaron el hechizo?

Estrella: fácil… te lance una bola de luz blanca que hizo quitarte el hechizo

En eso entran los otros guardianes

Hada: ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!

Conejo: Si de hecho que bueno

Spit: (_arrepentida, reflexionando y casi llorando) _de verdad, lo siento jamás debí haber aceptado su oferta ni tampoco debí haber ido, si no nada de esto hubiera pasado, hasta casi acabo con Frost (_suspira) _

Meme le pone una mano en la espalda como diciendo tranquila no fue tu culpa

Estrella: _(entregándole el vaso con agua) _ten toma esto, te hará sentir mejor

Spit: Gracias

Norte: ahora hay que detener a pitch y revenger antes de que las luces empiecen a extinguirse

Hada: ¿pero cómo?

Los guardianes y Estrella empezaron a discutir y Spit estaba pensando

Spit: (_hablándose a ella misma) _Ellos son oscuridad y yo soy fuego, si incendio su escondite y hacemos que ellos no salgan nos podremos deshacer de ellos para siempre, ya está…oigan…

Ellos no le hacían caso, así que Spit hiso que hiciera mucho calor, hasta que le hicieron caso

Norte. Para el calor Spit, nosotros no estamos acostumbrados al calor

Jack: si, por favor

Spit paro el calor

Spit: ya sé cómo hacer que ya por fin desaparezcan pitch y revenger, ellos on oscuridad, si incendio su escondite y mantenemos a pitch y revenger dentro los podremos derrotar

Estrella: puede ser, yo la apoyo

Conejo: (_preocupado por Spit) ¿_segura?

Spit: segura

Norte: ok todos al trineo (_subieron al trineo y norte aventó una esfera haciendo llegar a la guarida) _

Estrella distrayendo a pitch y revenger para que no tuvieran un pretexto de salir a la superficie, Spit entra y empieza a incendiar la guarida, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Estrella salió volando hacia arriba saliendo. Los mantuvieron pero pitch fue más inteligente y abrió un pasaje para poder salir de ahí antes de que todo prendiera en llamas, cuando terminaron de incendiar, revisaron que si de verdad ya no estaban ahí, pero no, cuando vieron 2 sombras, Spit les intento dar, pero no los alcanzó

Spit: Arg…de verdad van a pagar por lo que me hicieron (_amenazando al lugar donde vieron a las 2 sombras) _

Jack: tranquila…habla chistosa cuando te enojas

Spit se sonrojo ligeramente igual que Jack, cuando estuvieron a punto de darse un beso entra Conejo

Conejo: ¿Qué hacen? (_haciéndose el disimulado) _

Jack: (_nervioso y rascándose la cabeza) _mmm…nada

Spit: han escapado

Meme quería llamar la atención porque no había visto a Estrella, hasta que se desesperó y a todos los cubrió de arena e hiso un dibujo de una estrella

Hada: oigan y estrella

Meme saca arena de sus orejas enojado

Norte: cierto y estrella

En eso llega ella pero como era ya de día, ella venía con una capa, ella es de noche así que no puede estar tanto tiempo en el sol

**Bueno este ya es el 6to capitulo espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no haberlo subido es de que tenía compromisos y luego la tarea :P bueno en fin espero que la hayan disfrutado y espero sus comentario chao :***


	7. Chapter 7

Estrella: Lo siento. Me tuve que ir ya que como incendiaron su guarida, tuve que buscar una capa

Spit: jajá…pareces así vampiro…que no le gusta el sol… a mi si me gusta ya que me ayuda a recargar mis poderes

Spit y estrella se ríen

Norte: bueno hay que irnos

Meme hace un like XD

Cuando llegaron todo estaba destruido viendo que solo quedaba 1 día para navidad y las luces del mundo ya estaban siendo apagadas por el miedo. Duendes y Yetis estaban levantando todo el desastre

Norte: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Yeti: (_idioma yeti ;) _2 sombras destruyeron todo

Jack: pitch y revenger

Hada: cómo vamos a reparar todo esto

Norte: necesito su ayuda para poder llevar la navidad a tiempo

Spit: Ya se… yo, Jack y Conejo haremos los juguetes, mientras que Meme, Hada, Norte y Estrella ayudarán a reconstruir el taller. ¿Les parece? _(Todos asintieron) _Muy bien…pues manos a la obra

Todos estaban haciendo su parte, a Spit le costaba trabajo hacer los juguetes ya que casi todo lo quemaba.

Spit: Arg…esto es tan difícil…no puedo hacer nada bien (_se azota en la mesa con su cabeza) _

Jack: (_le toma de la mano) _tranquila solo calmate

Spit: (_se calmó, lo intento de nuevo y lo logro) _(_emocionada y feliz) _lo hice, lo hice (_en eso abraza a Jack)_

Estrella estaba asomada ahí y estaba celosa ya que también le gustaba Jack

Conejo: después se pueden abrazar todo lo que quieran, pero primero hay que terminar esto.

Jack y Spit se soltaron avergonzados, Estrella seguía asomada y tenía muchos celos, tantos que quería hacerle algo a Spit. Quería pero no podía, así que decidió olvidarlo y seguir con el trabajo pero no dejaba de pensar en eso estaba muy distraída

Hada: Estrella, ¿estás bien?

Estrella: si porque no lo estaría (_azotando las cosas y con cara de celos)_

Norte: creo que estas celosa

Estrella: ¿de qué?

Meme hace un dibujo de Jack y Spit abrazados

Estrella: Esta bien si (_viendo a Jack y Spit saliendo platicando)_

Jack fue volando hacia abajo, pero como Spit no puede la ayudo a volar

Spit: ahh… (_Agarrándose muy fuerte de Jack) _

Jack: no tengas miedo…no te dejare caer

En eso Spit siente más confianza y se va soltando de él hasta sólo agarrar su callado

Spit: me siento…tan genial…me siento… libre… wow

Spit empezó a disfrutarlo tanto que Jack se dio cuenta y estaba pensando en decirle a hombre de la luna si le podía dar el poder de volar

Estrella nada más veía esto, estaba muy pero muy celosa que de repente sus ojos tuvieron una raya negra en medio como el de un gato, nadie se dio cuenta de esto. Jack y Spit llegaron

Norte: pareces que adoras volar (_riendo) _

Spit: (_emocionada) _si…amo volar…lástima que no puedo

Estrella: (_provocando a Spit a una pelea y fingiendo lastima por Spit)_ hay que mal que no puedas volar

Spit se le queda viendo con furia

Conejo: tranquilas chicas

En eso Spit le lanza una llama de fuego a conejo quemándole una parte de sus bigotes

Conejo: (_cara de susto) _bueno entonces no

Spit: no me conoces cuando inicio una pelea

Estrella: pues vamos a verlo

Spit se le acerca a Estrella y ella a Spit listas para luchar, en eso Jack se pone en medio de las 2.

Jack: Escuchen…no inicien una pelea solo porque una de ustedes no puede volar

Spit se calma y se da la vuelta, en eso Estrella le lanza una onda de aire y la tira

Spit: (_dándose la vuelta con mucha furia) _ahora si vas a ver de lo que soy capaz

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hay que suspenso Spit y Estrella peleando que feo y yo creyendo que eran amigas, hay ya vez Estrella para que provocas a Spit…bueno no les puedo decir lo que pasara… :( pero espero que dejen sus comentarios y sigan leyendo mi historia y como me dio tiempo de publicar el séptimo pues aproveche *-* *w* *o* chao beshos :***


	8. Chapter 8

Spit: ahora si vas a ver

Spit le lanza una bola de fuego y después una onda, y empiezan a lanzarse ondas, en ese momento los demás guardianes no podían detenerlas ya que cada vez que alguna disparaba una onda los hacía caer, en una de esas sus ondas se unen y crean un campo de fuerza súper potente, después Estrella le va ganando a Spit y ella cae al suelo débil, Estrella quería acabar con Spit sus ojos seguían como los de un gato, pero Jack se interpuso.

Jack: Estrella, ¿Por qué haces esto?

Estrella: porque…

Spit: anda dile la verdad por celos de que Jack y yo la pasamos genial juntos

Estrella quería llorar, no aguanto y se fue volando. Spit se paró algo mareada, pero no vio que su collar tenía una cortada.

Jack: ¿estás bien?

Spit nada más asintió, Jack la llevo a una habitación

Jack: segura que estas bien

Spit: si

Jack en eso se da cuenta de que el collar de Spit Fire estaba un poco quebrado y en eso recordó lo que dijo Spit que es lo que le pasaría si se quebrara o rompiera

**Inicio Flash Back**

Hada: es muy bonito

Conejo: y que pasaría si lo perdieras o se rompiera

Spit: creo que moriría lentamente

**Fin Flash Back**

Jack obviamente no quería que Spit se muera y pensó que tal vez Estrella podría reparar el collar así que fue a buscarla, mientras los otros guardianes cuidaban a Spit, fue al bosque donde encontraron a Estrella

Jack: (_gritando) ¡_Estrella!

Estrella: (_volteando) _Jack, que haces aquí

Jack: vine a buscarte…

Estrella: veniste por mi

Jack: si pero es para…

Estrella lo abrazó, pero Jack no respondió el abrazo, Estrella lo miró extrañada

Estrella: ¿Qué pasa?

Jack: necesito tu ayuda, a Spit se le quebró un poco el collar y te quería pedir si lo podías reparar, sino Spit morirá lentamente

Estrella quería tomar un poco de venganza hacia Spit, así que lo que haría era "disque" reparar el collar, para que se quiebre más, pero en el interior de ella sabía que estaba mal, pero no hizo caso.

Estrella: está bien, iré

Jack y Estrella fueron volando hacia el taller de Norte llegaron y vieron que Spit se estaba apagando lentamente, Estrella se sintió mal por ella así que mejor decidió ayudarla, le hizo un hechizo, antes de que Spit se volviera toda gris y sin ningún poder, le reparó el collar y Spit volvió a ser normal

Spit: Gracias Estrella

Estrella: de nada, perdón por lo de tu collar

Spit: también perdóname a mí me comporte como monstruo

Estrella: dímelo a mí

Y las 2 se abrazaron, Jack las vio feliz sabiendo que se habían perdonado. Era de noche, tenían que descansar, Jack espero que todos se quedaran dormidos y después se fue a su lago.

Jack: hola hombre de la luna, hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, vengo a pedirte un favor… quiero que le des a Spit algo para poder volar ya que adora volar lo disfruta demasiado

Hombre de la luna le dijo que si y Jack le agradeció. Al otro día, todos de repente despertaron por un grito de entusiasmo ese grito era de Spit

Spit: (_emocionada y muy feliz) _Ahh! Tengo alas (_sus alas eran de plumas color naranja)_

Jack solo sonrió

Conejo: (_dándole una palmada en la espalda a Jack) _bien hecho niño

Estrella: que bien Spit Fire

Spit volteo y le sonrío, ella salió volando a toda velocidad y cuando hizo esto debajo de sus pies salió una línea amarilla con rojo del color de su pelo

Spit: wuuju esto es genial

Spit fue hacia su casa abandonada, pero a lo lejos vio 2 sombras y luego estas desaparecieron, Spit las siguió pero luego se perdieron, Spit regresó al taller de Norte

Spit: pitch y revenger siguen haciendo de las suyas, los seguí pero luego los perdí. Y por cierto, ¿Cómo es que amanecí con alas?

Jack: (_misterioso) _no lo se

Meme hace un signo de interrogación

Conejo: anda Frost ya dile

Spit volteo a ver a Jack

Jack: ok yo fui

Spit: gracias pero como

Jack: le dije a hombre de la luna ayer por la noche

Haditas: cara de ternura

Spit de lo tan agradecida voló y lo abrazó, Jack también respondió el abrazo

Spit. Gracias te quiero mucho

Jack al oír esto ya que casi nadie se lo decía en especial si era una chava de la edad de él, se sonrojó lo suficiente como para que los guardianes lo vieran. Estrella los vio pero ya no hizo nada ella sabía que Jack y Spit debían estar juntos

Spit: bueno esta noche es navidad quien me ayuda

Y todos empezaron a hacer juguetes y ponerlos en el trineo para esa noche


	9. Chapter 9

Esa noche empezaron a repartir, a Spit le tocó Sophie la Hermana de Jamie, van a su casa, Spit deja el regalo y luego ve a Sophie

Spit: como desearía que me vieran los niños y las cosas que hago

A Jack se le ocurrió una idea que Jamie viera a Spit, y fueron al cuarto de él y lo despertó Jack

Jamie: ¿Qué? (_frotándose los ojos) _¿Jack? ¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jack: pues repartimos los juguetes de navidad, ya que Norte se atrasó un poco con sus entregas (_ríe junto con Jamie) _

Jamie: ok

Jack: (_dirigiéndose a Spit) _Spit puedes hacer algo de fuego

Spit: ¿para qué?

Jack: tu solo hazlo

Spit hace una bola de fuego que luego lo convirtió a llama y Jamie lo ve

Jamie: es…Spit Fire creí que sólo ella estaba en México

Jack: exacto ella también es real

Jamie intenta buscar a Spit y la ve

Jamie: wow… es muy diferente a ti Jack…de hecho es tu opuesto

Spit: mmm… me podrías decir Jack porque tuve que hacer una bola de fuego

Jamie: creo que era para que yo pueda verte

Spit: si claro…espera puedes verme y oírme

Jamie: mmm…si…porque no lo haría

Spit: me puede ver…wuuju (_abre sus alas y hace una marometa en el aire)_

Jamie: que tal jajá eres muy bonita (_susurrando a Jack) _hablo en serio es muy bonita, cuídala mucho Frost jajá

Spit: gracias

Jamie: ¿y cuál es tu historia?

Spit: pues la verdad no recuerdo nada de mi pasado y eso que nada más ha pasado 5 días o más bien…no lo recuerdo muy bien

De repente le dio un dolor de cabeza provocado por un recuerdo haciendo que se toque la cabeza

Spit: Arg…duele

Jack: ¿Qué te pasa?

Spit: (_agitando la cabeza) _Es que luego tengo dolor de cabeza por mis recuerdos, de repente me llegan

Jamie: ¡qué mal! Y que has recordado hasta ahora de tu pasado

Spit: de repente ve fuego en una… ¿cabaña? Y veo… a 2 niños huyendo de ahí…yo…yo…estoy dentro de la cabaña…todo se estaba quemando….y todo se venía abajo y…arg…otra vez el dolor (_tocándose la cabeza) _

Jack: no te esfuerces más, te estás haciendo daño

Spit: tenemos que irnos, hay que enfrentarnos a Pitch y Revenger

Jamie: ¿revenger?

Jack: es el…primo de Pitch

Jamie: ¿primo? ¿Desde cuándo tiene primo?

Conejo: (_llegando) _dímelo a mí, lamento interrumpir pero debemos ir al Polo Norte

Conejo abre un agujero y se fueron con Norte. Jamie esa mañana vio el periódico de hace 5 días de la noticia de una muchacha de tan solo 17 años murió bajo escombros de una cabaña incendiándose salvando a sus 2 hermanos menores, Jamie pensó que eso es lo que le pasó a Spit, como los guardianes se habían ido, Jamie salió de su casa y los empezó a buscar con tal de contarle a Spit lo que le sucedió \*o*/

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno si sé que es lo que dirán que fue demasiada corta, lo sé pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo, le agradezco a mi mejor amiga Jessica que me está ayudando a hacer el fanfic**

**Bueno sin más que decir, yo fuera, paz (ok no.-._. )**


End file.
